


Little Do You Know

by SnowLuthor



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLuthor/pseuds/SnowLuthor
Summary: A few months after Kara reveals her big secret, Lena forgives her, but can she forget?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Little Do You Know

Lena was standing on the balcony when she heard the all too familiar woosh and the soft wind that came with it as her best friend stood beside her, looking out onto the city.

“You came.” Lena stated.

“I did.” Kara replied.

Neither woman knew what to say, so much had happened in the last few months, so many things were still unsaid and lingering in the air as they stood in silence. Lena had her hands clasped around a glass tumbler full of scotch to keep them from shaking and Kara was wrenching her hands together in her nervous habit that she could never break.

“I’m sorry about Krypton.” Lena finally said, breaking the strained silence.

Kara sighed heavily and looked down at her hands. Lena wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her, but she had no right to do that anymore, so she kept her hands wrapped tightly around the glass of amber liquid.

“Yea, me too.” Kara murmured softly, her voice shaking.

“I wish there was something I could have done.” 

“You did everything you could.” Kara said earnestly, “you saved millions of people.” 

Lena gave a noncommittal grunt.

“Don’t do that.” Kara pleaded.

“Do what?” Lena replied nonchalantly.

“Shrug off saving millions of people like it’s nothing.” Kara said, finally looking at Lena. Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably as she continued to look out onto the city. 

“You’re the superhero here.” Lena said, albeit a little sharper than she intended. She heard Kara take a sharp intake of breath and felt a pang of guilt wash over her. “Sorry.” She murmured, taking a sip of her scotch. 

“No, it’s fine.” Kara sighed. 

“I really didn’t invite you here to be angry at you.” Lena whispered, swallowing hard. 

“But you are, and that’s okay. I just- I can’t do this without you Lena.” The super said softly, her voice quivering.

“Do what?” Lena asked, matching Kara’s tone.

“Everything. These past few months have been miserable, it’s like I can’t breathe without you. I lost my planet, again, but that was nothing compared to the pain of losing you.” Kara choked out.

“I don’t understand.” 

Kara sighed and ran a hand through her golden waves. “That’s the thing, of course you don’t understand.” 

“Excuse me?” Lena asked, appalled by Kara’s words. 

“I just mean, I don’t blame you for not understanding. You’ve told me time and time again how hard it is for you to trust and connect with people and I took you for granted. I promised myself, and you, that I would never hurt you and then, I started to feel things I had never felt before. I knew that if I told you the truth I would lose you. I was a coward and I was selfish, because the truth is-“ Kara paused and took a deep breath, running her hand through her curls once more. “I love you.” 

A choked sound escaped Lena’s lips as she set her glass down and launched herself at Kara. The stunned blonde stumbled backwards a few steps before she wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close.

“I’ve missed you.” Lena sobbed as she held onto Kara’s cape for dear life. 

Kara buried her face into Lena’s hair and murmured quiet reassurances through her own tears. The two of them stood there for nearly thirty minutes holding each other as tight as possible until Lena lifted her head up to finally meet Kara’s eyes for the first time that night. 

“Hi.” Lena whispered.

“Hi.” Kara replied, giving her a small smile. “You have the most beautiful eyes in the universe.” 

Lena giggled slightly, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks, “I could say the same to you. Come inside?” 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked hesitantly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“We’ve already wasted too much time.” Lena said with a sad smile. “I’m sure.” 

Kara nodded slightly and let Lena take her hand and lead her into the penthouse. Everything was just as Kara had remembered, pristine, white, with nothing to prove that someone actually lived there. 

Lena spent the rest of the night pressed up against Kara’s side and for the first time in months she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

-  
-  
-

After that night, things moved pretty quickly. Kara took Lena out on their first date, Lena and Kara spent nearly every night together, and things were good. 

About two months into their relationship, they made their way back to Kara’s apartment after a date to the carnival. They were both laughing and talking and things quickly got heated. 

Before they knew it, Kara was stripping Lena’s coat off and Lena had her hands tangled in Kara’s hair as she kissed her deeply. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kara murmured against her lips.

“Absolutely.” Lena murmured back, never breaking the kiss. 

-

Kara and Lena eventually came down on Kara’s bed side by side, chests rising and falling from the exertion. 

“That, was amazing.” Kara managed to breathe out.

“Yea.” Lena breathed back. 

Kara rolled over and wrapped Lena in her arms and Lena willingly became the little spoon. 

A few moments later, Kara was dead to the world and Lena was left alone to her thoughts. She wedged herself out of Kara’s arms and slipped into one of her girlfriend’s old sweatshirts. Making her way into the kitchen, she quietly made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch as she silently began to cry. 

“Lena?” Lena heard a sleep filled voice say.

Lena nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Kara’s voice and quickly set her tea mug down and wiped the tears off of her face. 

Kara rushed over to the couch and sat down beside Lena, “What’s wrong baby?” 

“Nothing.” Lena lied hoping Kara would just go back to bed.

“Lena.” Kara said, giving her a pointed look. 

“Just go back to bed, Kara, I’ll be there in a minute.” Lena said harshly, putting her face in her hands.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Kara answered softly, keeping her tone even.

“It’s just- I-“ Lena went silent, trying to figure out how to voice what she wanted to say without hurting Kara, but as if reading her mind Kara spoke up.

“It’s okay, just tell me what’s wrong so we can fix it. Don’t worry about hurting my feelings, you’re hurting by keeping this bottled up and I hate it when you’re in pain and I can’t do anything about it unless you tell me. So, please, Lena just tell me what’s wrong.” 

Lena turned her head to face Kara and stared into her pleading eyes. “I guess, I’m still waiting for the other ball to drop.”

“Explain please.” Kara said gripping Lena’s hand with her free one that wasn’t propping her head up on the back of the couch. Kara soothingly ran her thumb up and down Lena’s knuckles, which made Lena’s heart melt. She’d never imagined she’d have someone to simply hold her hand when things were hard, it was something she’d never had. Lena had resigned herself to a life of solitude and loneliness, until Kara, but even she had let her down and that always nagged at the back of Lena’s mind. 

“I love you.” Lena began, staring down at the soothing motion of Kara’s thumb. “And I want everything with you. A life, the white picket fence, a dog, and possibly a couple of kids someday.” Lena watched as Kara’s face lit up for a second before she quickly steeled herself again. Chuckling slightly, Lena continued, “but, ever since we got together I feel like we’ve been carefully placing broken glass back together and at any moment it could shatter completely. If something else happened, Kara, we couldn’t salvage this.” Lena took a deep breath and said the thing that had been weighing on her heart since Kara revealed her secret. “Relationships are built on trust, and as much as I want to trust you, I just can’t.” Lena sniffled as she willed the tears that had built up not to fall. “I’m s-sorry.” She whispered softly. 

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and gave her a sad smile. “It’s okay. We both knew this wasn’t going to be easy and you have every right not to trust me.”

“That’s the thing, Kara, I don’t. You have been nothing but considerate, loving, and completely fulfilling. I grew up in a family full of notorious liars and you had every right to keep your secret, you didn’t owe me anything, you never did. I don’t understand why I can’t let go of this.” Lena took her hand away from Kara’s and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on them. “What is wrong with me, Kara?” 

Kara moved closer to Lena and hugged her tightly. “Nothing is wrong with you, Lee. It’s okay to be hurt and it is perfectly normal, especially with your past, to not be completely healed yet. That’s what I am here for. You have been betrayed by so many people, your mom, Lex, Andrea, Eve, and you’ve been close to all of them. And, if I’m being completely honest, I don’t think it’s me you don’t trust.” Lena turned her head and gave Kara a puzzled look.

“You don’t trust yourself, Lena. With every betrayal, with every heartbreak, you started to doubt yourself a little more. All the events in your life have led you to believe that you are the problem and more than anything I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You are strong, beautiful, and you always stand tall in the face of any adversity. You have been through so much, more than anyone should ever have to, and you’re still here, pouring out your heart and soul.” Kara took Lena’s face in her hands and stared into her piercing green eyes. “So, tell me what you need. If you need me to wait, I’ll wait, but I promise to love you no matter what, to love you like you’ve never felt the pain.”

“I’m afraid, Kara.” Lena whimpered.

“You don’t have to be afraid, just be here with me right now, in this moment. Lay your head on my shoulder and close your eyes. Know that I will always protect you and I will never leave you. I love you Lena Keiran Luthor, I love you till the sun dies and beyond.” Kara brushed Lena’s messy hair out of her face and wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen.

“I love you too, till the sun dies and beyond.” Lena murmured, giving her girlfriend a shy smile. “Stay please.” 

“Always.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear as her head reached Kara’s shoulder. Lena’s eyes fluttered closed and for the first time, wrapped in Kara’s strong arms, she could picture a future that would soon become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on “Little Do You Know” by Alex and Sierra. I was watching an edit on YouTube and just had to write a song based one-shot, so here it is!


End file.
